


One more night

by Lillian_theRENThead



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_theRENThead/pseuds/Lillian_theRENThead
Summary: You feel empty.You feel alone.You know he's your only option left.





	One more night

No matter how hard you try, you can’t let go of him. You try to get rid of him, but he never leaves. “ You’re nothing without me.” He says through his sharp teeth. And of course, you let him stay another week because you know he’s right. Without his poison running through your veins, you’re nothing but a broken kid who cries into his pillow at night. He makes you confident, a feeling that you haven’t felt since you had your best friends by your side. He makes your shattered spirit seem a little more together, even if it’s all an illusion.

He helped you win over the most amazing girl you’ve ever met. He gave you the courage to ask her if she wanted to get a drink. He made your nonsensical ramblings seem poetic and your depressed mind seem sexy and mysterious. “She only stuck around because she thought she could fix you.” He snarls. You nod, even though part of you knows it’s not true. “She left when she figured out you’re too fucked up for her to do anything about it.” You feel tears forming in your eyes. He looks directly at you, his glare burning into your soul. “Don’t cry,” He says in a tone so gentle, that it doesn’t seem possible to have come from the man sitting in front of you. “You don’t need her. You need me. And you know I’ll never leave you, no matter how fucked up you are.”   
You hate how he’s always right, and you can’t help but let the tears fall. You don’t dare to meet his cold gaze. You keep your head down and wait for him to work his magic. 

He doesn’t get on with it right away. He wraps his arms around you and cradles you just like Will did when you told him you wanted to die. But Will’s embrace was warm and comforting, this wasn’t comforting at all. This was driving you further into the mess you’ve gotten yourself into. He kisses the top of your head and whispers “Shhhhh. Jimmy’s gonna make it all better.” into your ear. He lets you cry into his chest for a few minutes, then pushes you back to sitting against the cold drywall.

When Jimmy leaves to get what he refers to as ‘My favorite painkiller’, you start to think. You think about all the shit you’ve been through and how you deserve something nice for once. You also think about how you’ve had multiple nice, no, incredible things, and you ruined it every single time. You like to blame your mom and step-dad for making you this way, but you know it’s your own fault for having too much pride to accept help.   
She told you she’d help you pay for rehab.  
Will and Tunny said they’d help you find a therapist or something.  
And when you finally gave in and let someone help you, their method ended up being keeping you in an illegal drug-induced haze.

In the end, you let Jimmy do whatever he thinks is best. You start to feel a little better. Every negative thought leaves your head and you are once again the mysterious, attractive, confident man Whatsername met you as. Once you start to come down from the top of the world, Jimmy puts you to bed and lays down beside you because he knows that you’ll let him stay another night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat inspired by a poem my friend wrote so credit to her for giving me the inspiration to finally write something that isn't trash.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
